Forever and Always
by SugarCubes101
Summary: I suggest you listen to the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. It's a really beautiful song, but you might cry. ONE-SHOT!


**Hey guys! So I've been feeling very one-shotty lately and I decided to write this. It came from the song Forever and Always by Parachute. I cried the first time I listened to it (I'm not kidding). It's really emotional and sad and beautiful. Before you read this go listen to the song and get the lyrics. You'll be crying too.**

** Anyway, enjoy!**

Patricia sat at the kitchen table waiting for her boyfriend, Eddie, to get home. She had gotten all dressed up and made a nice dinner for them. Patricia tapped her fingers watching the second hand on the clock. Time wasn't getting any faster, the more she looked at it.

She picked up her phone and checked for any missed calls, texts, anything. There was nothing. She waited a little longer before she decided she'd had enough. She called his work number. It rang and rang and eventually went to voicemail.

Patricia just hung up. She was sure he'd be home soon. She sighed and looked angrily at her phone. It wouldn't just ring. She walked away from the table and looked out the window. She was six stories up from the ground. "Where could he be?" She said to herself.

She felt a vibration coming from her phone. It was a call, but not from Eddie. She pushed the accept button.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Is this Patricia Williamson?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes," She said. "Is something wrong?"

The man sighed. "Something's happened regarding your boyfriend, Eddie Miller. You should come to the hospital right away."

"I'm on my way." She said. She grabbed her purse and walked as fast as she could to the elevator in her heels. While she was in the elevator her mind went to what he asked her.

_It had been a nice night and they were walking back to their apartment in Brooklyn. They went into their apartment building and stepped into the elevator. Eddie pushed the button and the elevator doors closed._

_ "Patricia," He said. She looked to him. He got down on one knee. "I love you and I want you all to myself. We're gonna grow old together, Yacker. Patricia, will you marry me?"_

She came back to the real world. That had only been a few months ago. This elevator had been the most romantic place in the world. The elevator stopped and Patricia rushed to the parking garage to get to her car.

She pulled out of the parking garage and onto the street. There wasn't much traffic, which was good. After what felt like hours she got to the hospital and ran inside.

"I'm Patricia; I'm here for Eddie Miller." She told the woman at the front desk. The woman stood up and led Patricia down a maze of hallways.

She said something about a car hitting him, but Patricia wasn't paying attention. All she cared about was seeing Eddie. His name echoed in her mind.

They walked into Eddie's room, but Patricia didn't want to look. She knew she had to, so she opened her eyes. Eddie was laying there with two broken legs and a broken right arm. His left arm was covered with cuts and bruises to match his face.

Tears welled up in Patricia's eyes. A million questions ran throughout her mind. She sat down next to him and took his hand. She must've squeezed a little too tight because he woke up.

He sat there trying to catch his breath. "Hi, Yacker." He said breathlessly. He smiled a little. "You look nice."

"Thanks." She said softly. "What happened to you?"

He sighed. "This is what happens when you get hit by a car."

She placed a kiss on his knuckle. "How will we get married, Eddie?"

He shrugged. "Speaking of, I have something for you." He took something off the bedside table and handed it to her.

She opened the box and there was a ring inside. "Eddie, you didn't have to get me this. I told you I was ok with no ring."

"I wasn't about to let you get married without a ring. That's one of the best parts." He told her.

Patricia looked up from the ring and locked eyes with Eddie. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot and his face didn't look much better, either.

"I have an idea." She said.

Eddie perked up a little. "What?"

She smiled a little. "Let's get married right now." Patricia called in some nurses and got a chaplain.

"Never thought I'd get married in a hospital." Eddie remarked. The chaplain said all the stuff no one ever listens to at weddings. They came to the vows. Patricia said hers first.

"I love you and I want you forever. I'll be by your side no matter what. I promise to love and support you through everything."

Eddie said his vows, which were pretty much the same thing. They were finally married! While everyone was embracing everything Patricia heard the heart rate monitor's beeps getting too slow.

She looked to Eddie, who was in a daze. He looked terrible. Patricia grabbed his hand and sat down. She locked eyes with him.

"I love you forever." He started. "Forever and always. Please remember that even if I'm not there, I'll always love you. Forever and always." He said.

"Forever and always." Patricia repeated.


End file.
